10 moments with Riza and Sciezska
by DarkLight's Pen
Summary: A series of 10 inter-connecting oneshots exploring the relationship between a bookworm and a crack shot.
1. The Magazine

THE MAGAZINE

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye stepped into the Military Headquarters' library and breathed a large sigh of relief. She took her overcoat off her shoulders and with it, the weight of the world. It had been a hard day and she figured she needed some peace and quiet. The library always seemed too still for Riza but today she found it brought her a calm serenity. She gazed around the large space before her, looking for a seat, but failed to find one. She began peering at the books on the shelves. Walking around the room, occasionally fingering the novels which she thought may capture her interest, only to throw them back in boredom.

Eventually, after an age of searching for a book, Riza saw someone she recognized. "Sciekzia!" she exclaimed joyously to the pile of books which she saw to be the military's official bookworm.

"Yeah hi." said the girl, obviously engrossed within one of her most treasured manuscripts.

"Catching up on some light reading, I see" Riza said jokingly as she leant down to inspect the shelf behind Sciezska.

"Watch out!" yelled Sciezska, raising her hand to try stop Riza's butt knocking over a pile books. But it was too late. The stack crashed to the ground with a thud and Sciezska's hand merely patting her superior's buttocks.

"I'm terribly sorry!" exclaimed a blushing Riza. She crouched and began to pick up the closest books. When she grabbed a large, leather bound hardback, she saw something fall out of the cover. She bent down and touched it before she even realized what it was. Sciezska's blood ran cold. It was a magazine, but it wasn't a normal magazine. It was different. She'd seen magazines like this before; they were the types of magazines that Jean Havoc had stowed under his bed, the ones which he read in private, in the dead of night. On its cover, above the obscene images of unmentionable acts, the magazine's title proclaimed:

**PLAYGIRL**

_All the hottest girls just for you!_

Riza gaped at the magazine in her hand in disbelief. _What was_ _Sciezska doing with a thing such as this? Was she holding this for someone, or was it hers?_ These thoughts were soon interrupted as Sciezska quickly snatched the publication from Riza's clutches, blushing all the way. "Uhh.. You can forget you just saw that, ok?" muttered Sciezska, avoiding eye contact.

"Uh, yeah. Sciezska I never knew," replied a quiet and sympathetic Riza, "I always thought you had a crush on Havoc..."

"Just leave!" yelled Sciezska, pointing a shaking finger at the door.

Riza hurried out of the room, leaving Sciezska with her face in a book in a feeble attempt to cover her feelings of anger, embarrassment and, most prevailingly, the sense that no-one understood her. In her mind's eye, she saw Riza Hawkeye. At first, she saw the young blonde woman smiling. Then the image changed to the look on Riza's face when she saw the magazine: a look of utter disgust. She had seen Sciezska for what she truly was; Sciezska had bared her soul to this woman and she had rejected her. Sciezska was crushed, she couldn't hold herself back any longer; she toppled to her knees and sobbed tears of loneliness into the carpet.

Riza had her shoulders back and her head held high. She walked briskly through the corridors of the headquarters, hoping to find sanctuary in her room. Though her body language gave no clue, inside, Riza was distraught. Her mind was racing. _Had she reacted properly? Did she just terribly insult Sciezska? Would they ever be able to speak to each other again?_ Eventually, she made it to her quarters where she almost immediately shed her heavy uniform, let down and stepped into a boiling hot shower. Here, amongst all the steam and water, she could finally relax. As the droplets of water pelted her shoulders and trickled down her spine, she tried to focus on her surroundings. She could smell the shampoo in her hair and tried to focus on that and then she attempted to concentrate on the feeling of steam rising from her body, both forms of meditation were futile. Eventually thoughts of the mousy book lover infiltrated Riza's mind, causing her throat to run dry and butterflies to rise in her stomach. Cursing herself for her lack of willpower, she turned off the shower and made her way to bed.

She thought sleep would come quickly, but of course, it didn't. She even tried reading, which inevitably brought about the thoughts she was so desperately endeavoring to avoid. In the end, Riza admitted defeat to herself and let her thoughts flow in. At first, her conscience quizzed her with the same old issues, but then, to her surprise, it delved deeper. _Why do I care so much about Sciezska's orientation? It's none of my business! She is who she is and that's that! But, the again, she does need to know that someone supports her, so she doesn't feel like an alien…_

Suddenly, a snapshot of Sciezska's smiling face flashed before Riza. She never noticed before, but Sciezska could be considered quite…… cute. She certainly wasn't ugly, Riza was sure she'd seen Havoc flirting with her once or twice. She could have any of the guys if she wanted to. This whole business with the magazine answered a lot, supposed Riza.

Sleep did come to Riza that night, and with it, dreams. Dreams of Sciezska. Sciezska laughing, smiling and running, these dreams served for most of Riza's imaginings that night. That was until one particular vision. Sciezska, stark naked, using the magazine for what it was intended. This caused Riza to wake in a warm sweat. She could feel heat around her hips and cast it off as simply that time of the month. She had already decided what she had to do: she had to face Sciezska.

As she approached the library's entrance, Riza stopped dead. _What was she going to say? Would Sciezska even listen to what she had to say?_ The mental torrent of thoughts began again, and all the while, Riza couldn't shake the image of Sciezskadoing…doing… _that. _ Riza bit her lip, after being lost in concentration for what seemed like an age and clearing her head, she finally made a decision. As she entered the room, she made a silent bee-line for Sciezska. Careful to remain silent, Riza walked right up behind the young girl and lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. Sciezska jumped.

"Sciezska?" Riza asked in the quietest of whispers, "You know that magazine, I saw yesterday"

"Y-y-y-yes" Sciezska replied wit her voice an octave higher.

"Well…um…I was wondering…" I look of dread crossed Sciezska's face.

"I was wondering if you had any here." Riza blurted out, causing Sciezska to blush heavily and smile.

"No." she said softly.

Disheartened, Riza turned to leave only to have her hand clasped by Sciezska. She turned, their gazes met and Sciezska said in a tiny voice with the faintest smile, "If you want, we can make our own scene."

Riza put her hands in Sciezska's and smiled broadly. "I'd like that."

_THE END_

**A/N: Is this the first fic with this pairing? If so, who hoo! Also, in your opinion, could I bump this down to a T rating?**


	2. Hooked on You

**A/N: This takes place about 3 months before the event of "The magazine". Please, remeber to review and maybe take a look at the other RizaxSciezska ficI wrote recently. **

* * *

Hooked on You

The restroom stank of urine. That was Riza's first thought as she stepped through the doorway. She couldn't wait to get out of there and back into the fray of her busy life. The lavatory's green tiles were offset by dark patches in every corner, each containing any number of vile creatures. All the cubicles were lined up against the eastern wall; opposite three large, cracked, smudged mirrors. The mere thought of the place sickened her. She fidgeted on the toilet's seat as she did her business. After a few minutes, she flushed and took a sigh of relief. Standing up, she took her military jacket off the hook at the back of the cubicle's door, put in on and stepped out to examine herself in the dirty, broken mirror. Of course her uniform was a model of perfection and yet, she felt something was wrong. Strangely, Riza felt as though her bra was contorted oddly. With a sigh of frustration, she removed her jacket and was about to set to the difficult task herself, when she saw her.

Sciezska didn't even want to use that bathroom. If she hadn't become lost, she could've held on until she got to the dorms, she was sure. She didn't mind too much though, as she was absolutely positive that she would be in and out within five minutes. But as she walked through the doorway, her heart sank. There was Riza Hawkeye, her superior, was standing in front of the old mirror in a tight white t-shirt. Sciezska tried to shrink back out of the doorway, but she too slow; Riza had spotted her.

"Sciezska!" she said in a relieved tone, "Could you come help me with this?"

"Sure," the owlish girl muttered as she sheepishly made her way over to Riza.

"I don't know how to tell you this, Sciezska…" said Riza, pausing with a puzzled look on her face, "but I need you to help me with my bra."

Sciezska uttered a small cry as her mind reeled. _Is this a joke? Is she coming on to me? What should I do?_ As she thought about this she prayed none of her emotion displayed on her face.

After about a second of staring blankly, Sciezska feigned a smile a politely asked in a chirpy tone, "Sure, what seems to be the problem?"

"Umm…" Riza began as she lifted off her t-shirt, causing all the color to drain from Sciezska's face, "it's twisted somewhere and I need your help with those hooks. They can be so hard to do up alone."

"uhh… yeah… sure" managed Sciezska as she tried her best not to stare at her superior's pink sports bra.

Riza turned and Sciezska reached out. Her body shuddered as she touched Riza's skin.

"Don't worry, I won't bite" said the blonde with a smile. Sciezska set to work quickly, wearing the garment and living mostly alone made her quite efficient at the task.

"Thanks." Riza said as the last clasp undid and she straightened her underwear. Sciezska tentatively peered over Riza's shoulder just as she exposed her right breast.

Her moment of joy was interrupted by Riza flatly saying, "Okay, I'm done, can you do your thing now."

At this attempt, Sciezska was slow at best. Her heart beat fast as she struggled to keep her mind from straying and resisting the urge to take Riza in her arms and act out her passion. She thanked the gods that Riza wasn't facing the mirror; else she would have seen Sciezska blushing. When she finally finished and calmed herself, she managed to give a small "all done!" and Riza replaced her shirt.

"Again, thanks" Riza said wholeheartedly as she turned to face Sciezska.

"Yeah, okay." Whispered as she stared into Riza's eyes. For a moment they looked soft, loving almost. _Is this real? Am I imagining this?_ She thought as she made the slightest of all movements towards the lieutenant.

Almost instantly, Riza's gaze hardened and she stated formally with a salute, "Thankyou Sciezska, I look forward to seeing you in future."

And that was it, she walked out of the restroom. Sciezska, however, bolted to the cubicle; she could barely contain the nose bleed.


	3. The Long Kiss Goodnight

The Long Kiss Goodnight

**A/N: This takes place a few hours after the events "The Magazine". Sorry for all the time jumps, I'll straighten up and fly chronologically from now on. **

* * *

"Well, I'll see you later, ma'am" Sciezska said quietly with a salute.

"Oh… okay Sciezska, if that's what you want."

"If that's what I want?" Sciezska asked with a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I kind thought that I might walk you home." laughed Riza hollowly, weakly attempting jocularity.

For a moment, Sciezska's eyes wandered and her heart leapt. Could the woman of her dreams really be offering to walk her home? _No, _she thought, _Riza isn't like me. She doesn't like girls; she's probably doing this as a friendly gesture. _Disheartened, she swallowed her feelings and focused her eyes back on the blonde in front of her.

"That would be great Riza." breathed a flustered Sciezska.

"Great. Let's go."

The two women had been walking for five minutes of the fifteen the journey took. Neither of them spoke. Sciezska repeatedly tried to begin a conversation, but when she turned to the lieutenant, her tongue began to feel somewhat swollen in her mouth. The mere sight of Riza left her speechless. Sciezska was helpless to do anything but gape. In such close proximity, it was easy to picture Riza in any way the bookworm desired. In her mind's eye, Sciezska could envisage Riza's face turning to her, the marksman's light brown eyes looking directly at her, willing one to get lost in them. Her hair was down; in Sciezska fantasies Riza always, _always_ wore her hair down. Sciezska liked the way the strawberry blonde strands sparkled in the sunlight, framed her face, and splayed out when they brushed her shoulders. Her shoulders, so pale, so innocent, strong but firm enough to hold…

"Sciezska?" Riza's voice broke through Sciezska's dreaming.

"Uh… yeah?" replied Sciezska, careful to keep her eyes level with Riza's.

"I was wondering. Could you tell me about yourself?"

Sciezska calmed herself. She was half expecting Riza to be distant or worse, to have prejudice. But she seemed generally interested, so Sciezska thought it would be okay to open up to her and let her know about herself. Since she'd moved to Central, she hadn't really made many friends, let alone friends at work.

"What exactly did you want to know?"

"Everything, I guess. I don't know much about you and I want to find out more. You know, get to know you a little better."

"Where should I start?"

"Well I'm kind of interested in knowing about when you started…"

"Started what?"

"Well…um… started knowing you were, you know, _that way_."

Sciezska heart sank. Of _course she wants to know about that!_ she thought angrily, _Everybody does! Why not? After all, it is the only factor of my life! I'm nothing but my sexuality, obviously. Why would anyone care about the real me?! _Sciezska was fully prepared to snap aggressively at Riza, ready to call her terribly mean things, until she saw her face. Riza's eyes were staring at Sciezska, her face blank, with a small smile; all the body language of an honest person, a person innocently wanting an answer, wanting to learn more.

"Uh… well…" the owlish librarian stammered with a slight blush.

"It's okay, if you don't want to talk about it, it's perfectly alright. I can understand if this is a difficult issue for you." Riza interrupted.

"No, no, no," Sciezska said with a laugh, "I'm just having trouble putting it all in order."

"Just start when you feel you're ready." said Riza, with a calm in her voice.

"Quit talking like a psychiatrist!" Sciezska blurted out.

"I'm, I'm sorry. Begin."

"Um… I was about eighteen when I was entirely sure, but it all started when I was around fourteen. All of my friends and the other girls around me had started dating, I didn't get many dates, but I just assumed that was due to my bookishness. I mean, I could tell whether a boy was hot or not but I never felt as though I really ever had a crush. I felt feelings, but they weren't crushes. Looking back on it, I was probably jealous of the guys going out with all the hot girls. I tried dating boys, mostly due to my friends setting me up with them, but we never really… clicked. Sadly, I guess, I thought it was everyone else rejecting me, so I tried to change. The older I got, the harder and harder it became. Especially when they wanted to, uh, _be _with me. They got angry or even embarrassed when I refused to embrace them. Both they and I didn't know what was wrong. I thought there was something medically wrong with me and when the doctors suggested that I might be, you know, the way I am, I looked at them with disgust. I feel ashamed now but back then I was so horrified that I might be…"

"That must have been terrible." Riza interjected.

"It was. It got even worse when I did eventually get my first crush."

"On a girl, right?"

"Yeah, it started when this new girl joined my class in my final year of school. She was attractive and popular. We really met at a party when a friend introduced me to her. We talked a bit, but that night I found that I had a dream about her. First, I thought it was my body pushing me to be friends with her. So we quickly became inseparable. It makes me sad just thinking about it, she trusted me so much, I was the person she shared all of her secrets with and I ruined it. I took it to the next level, a level she wasn't ready for, a level she would never be ready for."

"What did you do?"

"It was terrible. We were in the girls change rooms, changing next to each other. We started talking and all of a sudden, this image pops into my head. It was of the two of us kissing. What shocked me most was the fact that I liked it. So, with barely any hesitation, I pushed her to the wall and forced my tongue down her throat. She pushed me onto the ground and sneered. Instantly I became aware of everyone staring at me. I became famous all over the school. The last six months of my schooling was unbelievably hard. My social life disintegrated I found out who my real friends were then. Fortunately, the social alienation pushed me in more academic direction. In the end, I graduated with honors and moved to Central, and the rest is, well, history."

"How's your life going now?" Riza asked while trying to absorb the story Sciezska just relayed.

"Romantically?" Sciezska asked as Riza replied with a short nod, "Well let's just say I'm between loves right now."

"Is it easy to fall in love for a girl like you?"

"Sort of, I know a few bars that specifically cater to people like me, but I haven't had a serious girlfriend for about six months now."

"Is there anyone you fancy in particular? Anyone in the military? Anyone I know?" said Riza with a high and happy tone.

Sciezska giggled at Riza's enthusiasm and then her face lost all emotion, "There is this one girl, she's a higher rank than me, but there may be hope."

"Do I know her?"

"You might have seen her," Sciezska tried her best to keep her tone jocular and happy, hoping Riza might pick up the hint, "she's a blonde. I kind of have a thing for blondes."

"I guess that makes me a target for your next crush, right?" laughed Riza, unaware of how much she had just torn Sciezska's dreams apart.

"Yeah," Sciezska muttered glumly, stopping outside the front of the house she called home, "this is my place, so, goodbye."

"Hey," Riza said as she placed a hand on Sciezska's shoulder, making her shudder, "I hope you get that girl's attention, whoever she is."

Sciezska tried everything in her power to stop herself from screaming. She wanted to take Riza in her arms and tell her the truth. The thought that she was so close to her, and yet so far away made Sciezska want to cry.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked, stepping forward.

Sciezska couldn't hold it anymore. Immediately she blurted out with, "I like you, Riza!" Leant forward, closed her eyes, and gave the soldier a light peck on the lips. As she opened her eyes, she saw Riza standing perfectly still, as if in shock, and hurried for the door.

Sciezska fumbled with her keys, only just managing to unlock the door when a strong hand grabbed her, spun her around and pushed her back to the wall. Riza faced her with eyes full of revelation and desire. Without a word being spoken, Riza pressed her lips to Sciezska's and engaged her in a passionate open mouthed kiss.

When they broke, Riza reached her mouth to Sciezska's ear and whispered, "You opened my mind to everything, thank you." As she proceeded to place short, wet kisses to Sciezska's neck, her lover reached around the door frame and twisted the knob, causing the door to swing open.

"Shall we go inside?" she suggested breathily.

"I thought you'd never ask!" said Riza, grinning broadly.

* * *

**A/N: Now, if you support the pairing, please review.**


	4. Fun with Alchemy

Fun With Alchemy

"Just a few more steps, we're almost there."

"Where are you taking me Sciezska? It feels like we're in the basement."

It was Riza and Sciezska's six month anniversary. Sciezska knew that Riza had bought her something; she could see it everywhere she went. The secretive look in her eyes, the unexplained tardiness, and the way she jumped every time Sciezska walked into a room. Sciezska knew in her heart Riza had bought her something she'd love and she didn't want to disappoint. Finally she realized that for are gift to be heartfelt, it had to come from the heart. So here they were: Riza, blindfolded, was being lead into a disused supply basement, where she could receive her surprise gift.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

"Yes; open your eyes, I've got a surprise for you."

"Like this wasn't a big enough surprise?" Riza joked as she removed the cotton handkerchief which was obscuring her vision. Immediately in front of her, after her eyes had adjusted to the low light of the basement, Riza saw a small wooden chair.

"Sit down." whispered a voice from behind her, which she obeyed. As she turned around and settled into the chair, Sciezska came into view. Riza knew that Sciezska was planning on giving her a gift today, but she had no idea why Sciezska was standing behind a pillow and a blanket. Riza's instincts told her something was awry, but she sat still, intrigued by what Sciezska had in mind.

"Riza?" Sciezska asked, standing tall.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that today marks six months since we first kissed?"

"Yes; I can still taste you on my lips." Riza joked, which made Sciezska giggle.

"It's jokes like that which made me love you in the first place."

"Really? I though you just liked my body."

"That too, I suppose. Everything about you made me fall in love with you."

"Same to you."

"Thank you. Anyway, it's because I love you that I decided to give you a gift; and as we all know, the best gifts are made by hand, which is why I've brought you here."

"What is it that's here, exactly?"

"Look around."

"I see a pillow and a pile of blankets."

"Look closer."

Riza narrowed her eyes, trying to pierce the darkness. Then she saw it. She was amazed that she didn't recognize it straight away. Against the hard concrete floor of the basement, a hard line of white chalk was clearly visible. With her eyes, Riza followed the line around until she came to the realization that it met itself. It was a circle. Not just any circle, it was one of those circles that Roy, Ed and all the other alchemists use.

"A transmutation circle." she breathed.

"Exactly." Sciezska said, a smile crossing her face.

"But you don't know anything about alchemy…"

"To the contrary; I've been practicing. I'm getting pretty good, and I'd like to use my new skill to make something for you."

"Oh Sciezska, that's so romantic."

"shhh…" Sciezska said as she positioned herself on the edge of the circle, "I require absolute concentration; your heavenly voice is bound to distract me."

Sciezska knelt down and lightly touched the white line in front of her. As her fingers graced the fine powder, she felt a great energy surge from deep within her. Almost instantly, she could feel the every object within the circle down to the atom. In her mind's eye, she could see, _see_, the difference between each element. From the carbon in the concrete to the sodium in the chalk, Sciezska now saw the dank, silent basement alive with colour and movement. Moreover, she could see the bonds that link each atom with another as tiny golden bands, malleable bits of string for her to craft to her whim. Summoning all of her energy, she took a deep breath, clapped her palms together, and pressed them to the floor.

It was then that Riza saw it; Sciezska was inside the transmutation circle. _She's going to be used in the transmutation. _Riza thought with her eyes widening in horror.

"Sciezska, stop!" she cried as she leapt from the chair, her body slamming into Sciezska's moments after a brilliant light erupted from the circle. For Riza, everything happened in slow motion. As she saw the light engulf her surroundings, all the colour drained from her face. By the time she had tackled Sciezska, her look turned to mortification; light had consumed her body, as well as Sciezska's!

In a heartbeat, many things happened. Foremost, the pillow was stretched and flattened to create a soft yet sturdy, futon like, mattress. Both girls' clothing was engulfed in the blue sheen as Riza toppled Sciezska. The grey blanket was thrust into the air as the pairs' clothing rematerialized at the far edge of the circle. All, the while Sciezska was stumbling, eventually falling onto the rectangular mattress with Riza on top of her. Riza was taking short shallow breaths, she thought she was going to die; only when the bed sheet settled over her naked body did she open her eyes.

"What is this?" she asked, locking eyes with Sciezska.

"My gift to you." the other girl replied sweetly.

"Which is…"

"Me. Everything about me. My love, my body, my home-"

"- your home? Sciezska, are you asking me to move in with you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess so."

"Oh Sciezska!" Riza said as she forced her lips on to her lover's, "you've made me so happy. I love you so much! It makes me sad thinking how all I got you was a stupid-"

"Shhhhh…" Sciezska motioned as she raised a finger to the blonde's lips. With a slight smile, she reached her arms onto Riza's bare back; feeling the texture of her skin change as her fingers brushed over her tattoo. Suddenly, Riza felt herself pulled so close that she could feel the intelligence officer's body beneath her. She tried to pull away but Sciezska just tightened her grip. With a firey look in her eyes and a sly smile she said, "Hey, where are you going? Don't you have a job to do?"


	5. A Burning Passion

A Burning Passion

**A/N: Warning this contains spoilers for the end of the series. Not really, just for episode 25 and what rank some of the characters end the show on.**

* * *

It was lunch hour at the military headquarters in Central. Sciezska liked the lunch break. Not because of the time off it awarded her from work, but because of _her_. Both Riza and Sciezska were adamant that their relationship should not be discovered, at least not this early into it; Riza even went to the extreme of catching a train to the other side of the city so the pair wouldn't be seen coming to work from the same direction. But lunch changed all that. Lunch gave Sciezska that little moment, when everybody else was rushing to reach their workplaces, to exchange notions of love with Riza. Usually they would walk through the fray to a quiet little place, a closet, a bathroom, or even a dark corner and give each other a token of love.

Some days all Sciezska needs are a few tender words but on occasion, her desires would become a bit more physical. More often than not Riza has to force Sciezska away, but sometimes their roles are reversed. Needless to say, their relationship had affected both girls. Others would say though Riza looks tired, she's also gentler and generally happier than she's ever been. Sciezska's changes have been far more noticeable. Apart from being chirpier and more focused, she also took it upon herself to change wardrobe. She began dressing herself in skimpy things, things that weren't afraid to show a little skin; and, though she would never admit it, Riza was slightly attracted to this. She wasn't the only one.

The men of the Ametris army had taken a shine to Sciezska too. She'd have to be blind not to notice them blush when she bent down or wore a newer, shorter, skirt. They'd be talking brashly and as soon she walked into the room the stopped and gave her their undivided attention. She'd even flirt with them sometimes, at Riza's discretion, of course. She loved being really suggestive to them, only to laugh about it with Riza during their lunch break love break.

Sciezska was walking towards Riza, dressed in her newest skirt, about to initiate one of these "breaks" when he interrupted.

"Miss Sciezska," a strange voice asked, interrupting the brown haired girl's stride, as she turned to see it's owner, her face went pale. In front of her stood Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. _What does he want? _she thought with a gulp.

"Could I see you in my office?" he said coolly, stepping between Sciezska and Riza.

This only deepened Sciezska's fears. But as she peered over Roy's shoulder, the sight of her blonde lover's face calmed her. Riza was beaming with happiness. Upon catching Sciezska's gaze she mouthed, "Promotion?" To which Sciezska replied with a flashed, positive smile.

"Uh… Miss Sciezska? Could you talk with me for a moment?" repeated Roy, breaking Sciezska's dreamy stare over his shoulder with a wave of his hand. Flustered, Sciezska embarrassedly nodded and followed her superior's step.

It was just as she entered the office of the renowned alchemist that she realized they had been followed. She turned her head slightly before walking through the doorway and caught the fleeting image of Riza moving through the shadows. She smiled; _I love how she wants to be involved in every facet of my life _she thought sweetly as she turned to face the Corporal.

"Sit down." he said, motioning one of the two chairs that faced his desk.

"What is this all about, Sir?" Sciezska asked as she settled herself into the seat.

"Oh nothing," Roy spoke listlessly as he placed himself in the chair beside her, "I was just wondering how you were."

"I'm…um…fine." she stammered in response, still unsure as to what was going on and why Roy was not sitting in his official seat behind the desk.

"Are you sure? Are the library staff treating you well?"

"Yes, they're quite friendly actually."

"That's fantastic!" he said with a smile that Sciezska felt was very forced.

"Umm… yes…sir, why did you want me here again?

"I told you, I'm just seeing if you're okay… So, what about Hughes? How are you coping?

Sciezska shuddered. _So that's it. He wants to know it I'm "okay" mentally _she thought with a slight feeling contempt, "Yes, sir. I find that I'm coming to terms with his death."

"You in no way feel responsible for his passing?"

"No." Sciezska stated blankly, struggling not to laugh at the question's stupidity.

"Good…good…that's very good," the Flame Alchemist said with a soothing tone, because I hope you realize that, no matter what, you can always talk to me."

"Yes sir. I see that." she lied, mildly shocked by Roy's sudden compassion for her.

Good…very good." the raven haired man repeated, this time placing his hand sympathetically on Sciezska's forearm. Looking down to his warm hand, she found something about his touch odd. It may have just been his gloves, but Sciezska was sure there was more to Roy than met the eye. She raised her eyes and slowly examined his features. The corners of his mouth were upturned in a caring smile; his eyes were pools, staring at her deeply, glimpsing at her soul. Suddenly, Sciezska noticed something about his overall demeanor. It was less compassionate as it was, well, _passionate_. She realized that her face was only inches from Roy's. Quickly, she made an awkward effort to pull away.

"Tell me Sciezska, what's your opinion on members of the army forming romantic relationships?" asked Roy, his voice dripping with suggestion.

"Well," Sciezska was about to give a defiant no, when she thought of Riza, "I believe that if two people are in love, where they work means nothing."

"My thoughts exactly..." Roy whispered and, with his eyes hypnotically half closed, he kissed her. The moment his soft lips pressed against hers, Sciezska thought of Riza. In a millisecond, she violently shoved Roy away.

"Riza!" she cried desperately. Roy made movements towards her, but hastily shrank back into his seat behind the desk as the door burst open.

"Sciezska, what happened?" Riza asked as she hugged her lover with sympathy. As they sat in the seats facing Roy, Sciezska began her story.

"He tried to kiss me." she cried.

"Roy Mustang! How dare you!" Riza yelled, "Taking advantage of an innocent, unsuspecting, girl like that!"

"Well Miss Hawkeye…" Roy began to rebut, but stopped with a choke of shock. He took it all in. The way Riza and Sciezska held each other, with their hands intertwined, their bodies close. The look on his face showed this immediately.

"Uhhh… Miss Hawkeye…I always thought…" he choked, his face contorted with surprise.

"I think our secret's out." Sciezska whispered into Riza's ear.

"I guess we should make the most of this." she replied, giving Sciezska a small, wet kiss on the lips.

"Corporal Mustang sir," Riza said as she rose from her seat, "Both Sciezska and I would be greatly thankful if you could keep our releationship to yourself."

"Uhh… of course, what ever you say Lieutenant."

"Oh, and Roy," said Riza as her eyes followed Sciezska's rear as she walked towards the door.

"Yes Riza?"

"We fully support your stance on female personnel and miniskirts!"


	6. Family

Family

**A/N: The song lyrics at the beginning of this are the opening lines of David Bowie's "Life on Mars". It acts as the theme song to the television show of the same name, which just ended in Australia. This is dedicated to DCI Sam Tyler.**

* * *

_It's a god awful small affair,_

_To the girl with the mousy hair,_

_But her mummy is yelling no,_

_And her daddy has told her to go,_

Riza edged towards the doorway and pushed the door slightly ajar. Through the resulting crack, she spied Sciezska sitting on the edge of the bed in the darkness with her head down and her body slumped with despair. She'd been like this for days and, though she was never directly told, Riza knew what had happened. On a quiet day, while Riza was away on work, Sciezska had decided to see her parents. Riza could imagine her: after the long train ride, she would have leapt enthusiastically into her parents' arms as soon as the front door opened. She'd then have sat down to tea and begun to tell them about that happened since her move to Central. They'd talk about work, Central, and then the one thing Sciezska would be sheepish about: her love life.

Riza could picture it so clearly. Sciezska would smile and begin with, "I've fallen in love… with a girl." Then it would all hit the fan.

"What!" her father would yell.

Sciezska would be shocked by his reaction, turn to her mother for comfort and find only tears. Tears of shame. She would begin to cry as she looked her father in the eye again.

"How could you do this to your poor mother? She's sick!" he would scream, his face red with rage. "We give you everything we can, and you spit in our faces!"

"Please, it's not like that…" Sciezska would plead, her voice trailing off with defeat as her heart grows heavier.

"It is like that! You're disgusting! You're not the girl we raised!"

"But…but I'm in love." Sciezska would choke through her tears.

"In love? In love!? That's filthy! You don't know what love is! This woman, this scum, doesn't love you! Nobody does! We certainly don't love you, in fact, I _hate_ you! You've destroyed my legacy! Get out!"

"But..but…father…" she'd then look to her mother, only to see a pale old woman with her head bent low muttering one word frantically under her breath, "no."

With her face twisted with sadness and rejection, Sciezska would sprint to the train station and boarded the next locomotive. Now she spends all of her time alone in the bedroom with the curtain drawn and tears rolling down her cheek. Sciezska hadn't even looked at Riza that week. Riza was forced to sleep on the couch. It killed her to not console Sciezska for, while she knew that she needed support, Riza herself was afraid of rejection. The lieutenant knew that this was the wrong way to tackle the issue. She was capable to help someone who couldn't help themselves so it was her duty to be there for Sciezska. Straightening herself up and taking a deep breath, Riza stepped through the doorway.

"Hey" Riza whispered as she stepped through the door, letting the light from the hallway splay onto Sciezska's sullen form before shut it again. Sciezska remained silent. Riza lightly stepped closer to her lover, sat down beside her and sighed. She turned her head towards the dark shape she took to be the brunette intelligence officer and placed her arm on her shoulder. After a few seconds, Sciezska's head drooped onto Riza's shoulder. Riza could feel Sciezska's breathing and soon deduced that she was crying.

"Don't cry, Sciezska," Riza whispered, stroking the spectacled girl's hair, "it's okay, you'll live."

"T-t-t-they said…they said that they hate me." Sciezska sobbed, raising her head to look Riza in the eye.

"There, there," said Riza, wiping Sciezska's tears away with her free hand, "It's alright."

"But they hate me."

"They don't hate you, their just in shock."

"They're in shock because they finally have a reason to hate me."

"Hey," Riza spoke quietly into Sciezska's ear as she placed her other arm around her, embracing her in a loving hug, "They'll get over it, besides, didn't they already know?"

"Know what?"

"That you're… you know… that you like girls."

"Oh. No, not really. I was very private as a young woman."

"That's what's wrong then."

"What?"

"Your giving them two issues to deal with at once, not only have you found love, but is was also in the most unexpected of places."

"I guess so" said Sciezska as she wrapped her arms around the blonde. Riza could feel the tears hit her neck and Sciezska's cheeks pull up into a small smile. All this and still Riza could feel there was something that Sciezska was avoiding, something she wanted to keep private.

After a few moments of silence in each other's arms, Riza felt she had to voice her opinion. "Sciezska?" she asked in a light tone, the sound of her voice cutting through the tranquility.

"Yes?"

"You love me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you swear that you would tell me everything?"

"Of course Riza, you know I love you."

"Why is it, then, that you are not telling me something?" the words came out with a tone of aggression.

Riza could feel Sciezska's heart tear in half. Tears began to trickle down Riza's neck and Sciezska's sobs convulsed her body as she spoke her fear "What if?"

"What if what?"

"What if they don't love me anymore?" Sciezska said with her voice cracking.

"Sweetheart," Riza said, smiling broadly at her love's naivety, "Of course they'll love you, they're your parents."

"But what if they never do?"

With that, Riza pried Sciezska off her and looked into her eyes. "Tell you what," she said, moments before she pulled Sciezska's lips towards her and slid her tongue down her throat. Sciezska tried to pull away but Riza pushed and pinned her to the bed. After about to minutes, the pair broke apart.

"Tell you what," Riza repeated, holding Sciezska close, "we can be our own family; we can be sisters."

"Thank you, Riza" as Sciezska spoke Riza could feel her wet lips brush her ear, "I'd like that."

After what seemed like an eternity of being held in each other's embrace, Sciezska spoke up. "Riza?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"You know how we're sisters…"

"Yeah..."

"Well, I was just wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Well, um, I was thinking…"

"Yes" Riza spoke with annoyance.

"Well, wouldn't that be incest?"


	7. The Photograph

The Photograph

**A/N: It's been a while since I updated chapters. It's just been so hard, I moved to this new school and…ugh. It's a weak chapter, this one, try and enjoy.**

* * *

The Photograph

It was time to go. Riza had been training with the rest of the army in an all day combat course at their personnel facility outside of Central. She sighed, the end of the day was so close, and yet so far away. Already in her full military uniform, all Riza had to do was take her keys and wallet from the locker… and then wait half an hour for the train! The thought of waiting forever daunted her, but she knew in her heart that when she finally did get home, Sciezska would be waiting for her with a hot meal and a passionate kiss.

As she opened the locker, Riza smiled. In the heat of the day, she'd forgotten all about the photograph residing on the inside of her locker's door. She didn't even know why she'd brought it. Then again, Sciezska did seem so adorably insistent the other night. Riza remembered it well:

_"C'mon, take a picture." Sciezska begged with a slightly sly smile on her face._

"_Why?" Riza asked with the camera sitting in her lap._

"_I already told you," the brunette said as she rolled across the bed, "when you're away at work you might get lonely, so I can give you this to comfort you."_

"_Wouldn't a normal photo be more appropriate?"_

"_You wouldn't get much "comfort" out of a photo with me fully clothed, would you?"_

"_You're disgusting!"_

"_Are you saying I'm dirty?" Sciezska giggled._

"_Stop twisting my words!"_

"_Then take the photo."_

"_I don't want to."_

"_So…so…are you saying I don't look hot?" whimpered Sciezska, feigning rejection._

"_Stop being so childish!" Riza retorted hastily._

"_Then take my picture!" _

"_Fine" the blonde sighed as she positioned the lens to face her underwear clad lover. Inside, she smiled. Though Riza hated herself for doing so, she did find Sciezska quite attractive in those black, lacey garments with the blood red love hearts in all the right places…_

"What's that?" asked a voice from behind, breaking through Riza's thoughts. Riza, quickly realizing that she was staring at Sciezska's racy image, slammed the locker's door and twirled around to face her inquisitor.

"What?" she asked with a forced smile on her face.

"What's that in your hand?" repeated Jean Havoc.

"What?" lied Riza, panicking, "I haven't got anything in my hands." The lieutenant raised her clenched fists and opened them, showing that they were empty. "See," she laughed nervously, "nothing."

"I'm sure I saw something…" the Major said, rubbing his stubble.

"No…no, no…" said the blonde, backing towards the locker block.

"Actually, Riza, I'm sure I saw some of that picture." Havoc smirked.

Riza's stomach dropped, she could feel all the blood drain from her face. Her eyes widened in fear…then she saw the smirk on Jean's face. He couldn't resist, could he? Anything to strike up a conversation with her. Riza suppressed a giggle as she sidled along the metal complex. With her hands behind her back, she passed the photograph from her left hand to her right. Holding the picture with three fingers, she searched for a gap in the metal, a slot to push the image through, to hide the evidence. With her free hand, she reached out and clutched the Second Lieutenant's collar.

"Lieutenant Havoc…Jean…" she said with a sultry look in her eye, "You just want to get my attention, didn't you?"

"Uhhh… L-l-l- Hawkeye what are you-?"

"Shhh…" Riza motioned as she raised a finger to the smoker's lips and, finally slotting the flimsy image into the locker, placed her right hand playfully on his chest. Suddenly, Riza let all of her façade fall away and her eyes turned to a cold stare.

"I said quiet, Jean! Attend to your possessions and depart to Central. That's an order."

"But Riza…" the man muttered as Riza turned away, giggling.

Out of the corner of her eye, the blonde watched as Havoc erased the last few seconds of his life from memory and opened the locker in front of him, letting what looked like a photograph fall slowly to the ground.

"What is this?" Riza queried, sounding completely genuine; not even allowing the tiniest smile to cross her face when she walked over, crouched, and scrutinized what was obviously the incriminating photograph which she had held only a few moments before.

"What is this?" she said again, this time with a tone of accusation, and a broad, almost mocking, smile.

"What's what?" Havoc asked, now extremely confused, as Riza brought the picture of a certain, lingerie clad, Private. His eyes bulged; now it was his turn for the nervous laugh.

"I swear… I've never seen that before I…I…I" he stammered.

"Jean." Riza said in her most girly voice, "I never knew…you and Sciezska were a-"

"We're not!" he screamed in an act of embarrassed defiance.

"Don't worry, Jean. Actually, I think you two would make a good couple." she said, smiling sweetly.

"We are not a couple! I swear to you on my allegiance to the military, Lieutenant Hawkeye, Private Sciezska and I are not in any sort of romantic affair!

"Oh Jean, don't lie to me. We're friends; it's perfectly okay if you want to date Sciezska. Just be serious with me for a minute."

"For the last time! I'm telling the truth! I am not dating Sciezska! Why won't you believe me!?"

With that, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc slammed his locker shut and bolted out the door. In his wake, Riza stifled a laugh. Part of her felt bad for doing that to Jean, but she knew it was for the greater good. Slowly she picked up the crumpled photograph off the ground and put it in her breast pocket. As she placed it, she felt something brush her hand. Something she'd completely forgotten about. Wrapping her fingers around the foreign object, she pulled the other photograph from her pocket.

There Sciezska was: naked, with her hair tussled across her brow and a suggestive look on her face. Her glasses long since tossed aside, her back was arched and her breasts accentuated. With her legs parted and her hands playfully placed between them, Riza could think of only one word to describe the image: hot.

_I'm glad he didn't find this one_, she thought with a smirk.


End file.
